Autumn Ghost Sounds
by LawliPop
Summary: Halloween is the one night of the year when spirits of the dead can return to Earth. [LxLight, fluff]


_Lawli: Obligatory Halloween fic, in honor of L! It's a day late, I know. I'm sorry. But I was super-busy yesterday that I didn't get the chance to finish it. Hope everyone had a fun and candy-filled Halloween!!_

_This fic is inspired by the Halloween poem "Autumn Ghost Sounds."_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or the poem "Autumn Ghost Sounds."

* * *

_

"_**Autumn Ghost Sounds**__" _

_When the moon  
rides high,  
up overhead -  
and I am snug  
and warm,  
in bed -  
in the autumn dark  
the ghosts move 'round  
making their  
mournful,  
moaning sound.  
I listen to know  
when the ghosts  
go by.  
I hear a wail,  
and I hear a sigh. _

But I can't quite tell  
which I hear  
the most -  
the wind,  
or the wail  
of some passing ghost.

- Anonymous

* * *

"_Do you believe in ghosts, Light-kun?"_

_The eighteen-year-old opened a weary amber eye, glancing over to the nightstand and reading the time – not surprised at all to see that it was nearing three in the morning – before turning his gaze to the man he was forced to share a bed with. L appeared wide awake, as usual, sitting upright in his usual position with a laptop haphazardly balanced on his knees. Every once and a while he would type something and Light found the rapid clicking noises far too irritating._

_His mind went back to the question. Ghosts? Why would L ask him such a stupid thing? L was hardly a superstitious person – anything that could not be backed up by solid, cold evidence was immediately dismissed in the detective's mind as unimportant. _

_Light sighed and shook his head, yearning for L to just put his laptop away, stop asking him useless things, and allow him to get some much-needed sleep. His energy was completely depleted; investigating on the Kira case (all the while chained to a simian, candy-devouring insomniac) really took a toll on him and he just wished, for one night, that he would be granted the rest he deserved. But now, L would never let that happen; he probably considered depriving Light of sleep as a punishment – punishment for not admitting that he was Kira (even though he wasn't). _

_Realizing that the detective was staring at him expectantly, Light sighed again. "No, Ryuuzaki, I don't."_

_L made a slight humming noise in the back of his throat. "I am not sure if I do or not. On nights like tonight, I tend to believe they do exist, and that – like the legends imply – they return to Earth."_

_Nights like tonight? Light blinked his eyes in confusion before remembering the day was the thirty-first of October and that, in some countries, the holiday of Halloween was celebrated. Halloween... supposedly the one night of the year that spirits of the dead could return to the world of the living, or some nonsense like that. _

_Light rolled his eyes. Really, he thought the famous detective L would know better than to fall for such a tale. Even if ghosts did exist, Light hardly believed that they would be able to return to Earth, even if just for one night. _

_Light didn't say anything in response, merely rolled over onto his side. He felt L shift beside him and didn't need to glance over his shoulder to see that the man was setting the laptop on the nightstand, shutting it down for the night. Several moments of silence passed before Light felt the warmth of L's body settle against his back, almost spooning him. _

"_I like to think that, if I died, I'd be able to come back to Earth," L murmured quietly. _

_Light could feel his breath on his shoulder; he shivered. "Why would you want to do that?"_

_L didn't say anything right away. Then, slowly, he wound his arms around Light's waist and hugged him loosely. "I would want to revisit those I care about, Light-kun." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_I listen to know when the ghosts go by  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**One Year Later.**

Light stared at the pictures in front of the doorframe to his bedroom, quirking an eyebrow in silent question. The face of a cuddly animal stared back at him innocently. There was only one person who could have placed it there.

"Misa!" he called out, stomping down the hallway to the bathroom where his girlfriend was getting ready for bed. As Misa caught sight of his reflection in the large mirror, she smiled endearingly at him. "What is the meaning behind those pictures?" Light asked her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Pictures?" Misa repeated, before an expression of realization crossed her pretty features. "Oh! They're to keep the evil spirits away."

Light blinked twice, wondering if he'd heard correctly. "To what?"

Misa giggled. "To keep the evil spirits away. It's Halloween, Light – the one night of the year when the spirits of the dead can return to Earth. We don't want any evil spirits visiting us, do we?"

"That's just a dumb superstition, Misa. Spirits aren't real. And even if they are, the certainly don't go around haunting people's apartments on the one night of the year when they can come back to life."

Misa pouted. She hated when Light didn't take her seriously. "But Light, its true! If you don't place animal bones or a picture of an animal close to your doorway, the evil spirits will come inside! It happened to Misa's great aunt – she saw a spirit with her own eyes – and it was all because she had nothing to ward it off!"

Light shook his head, unable to believe that Misa was actually serious. She sounded like a little kid, prattling on about superstitions. "You're being ridiculous, Misa. I'm taking those pictures down," he said, turning to exit the bathroom, only to be stopped by Misa's hand on his forearm.

"Light, don't!" Misa cried, frowning. "Please leave them there... even if Light doesn't believe in the spirits, Misa does – and Misa is scared of evil ghosts coming and harming her Light!"

Light had to roll his eyes at Misa's naiveté. Honestly, how stupid could a person get? Shaking his arm free from Misa's grip, he glanced down at her. "Listen... I'm going to take the pictures down." Misa let out a whine in the back of her throat and then opened her mouth to protest, but Light stopped her by leaning forward and placing a finger to her pouting lips. "_If_ by chance an evil spirit happens to appear, then I'll protect you."

For a moment it seemed as if Misa didn't by it, judging by the way her lips remained set in their downward curl. However, after the words sunk in, she gasped softly, her light blue eyes shining radiantly. She clasped her hands together tightly, staring up at her boyfriend in complete adoration.

"Oh, Light!" Without warning, she launched forward, wrapping her arms around Light's slender waist and hugging him, nuzzling his chest affectionately. "That is the most romantic thing Light has said to Misa!"

Light, quite used to Misa's spontaneous displays of affection by this point, merely sighed and allowed the woman her moment – pushing her away when he decided that she'd been holding on for long enough. Keeping up with the act, he sent her his gentlemanly smile. "I mean it, Misa. I'll protect you."

Misa smiled and nodded her head in understanding, and Light took this to mean that he had won. To placate her further, he gave her a fleeting peck on the lips before departing down the hallway to get rid of the stupid animal pictures in front of their door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I hear a wail, and I hear a sigh._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, Light was awoken by the feeling of something cold against his face. His eyes flew open but were met with nothing. The window on the opposite side of the room was pulled open, allowing the curtains to sway softly in the gentle night breeze.

"_It's Halloween, Light – the one night of the year when the spirits of the dead can return to Earth..."_

The cold touch moved across his face, tracing along his jaw and neck, almost seeming to cup his chin gently as if it were a hand. And if it were a hand, then its fingers were brushing against his lips. The touch was almost familiar to Light... he recognized it from somewhere. Someone used to caress his face in such a manner.

"_I would want to revisit those I care about."_

Light's lips twitched upwards into a drowsy smile. He was glad to have been proved wrong in his theories about the dead. Slowly, his hand moved up, and if there was a body above him then his hand would be resting on the shoulder.

"Ryuuzaki... I'm glad you came to visit me."

And he was sure he felt a kiss against his lips. But it might have been nothing more than the cool night air drifting in from the open window.

**The End.**

* * *

_Lawli: Happy Halloween and Happy 28th Birthday to L! _

_Please drop a review to let me know if you enjoyed it or not!_


End file.
